A flexible brush element of FIG. 1 is described in the U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0291215 A1 entitled “Flexible Strip Brush, Flexible Belt Brush, and Methods for Manufacturing Same,” which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. FIG. 1 shows a flexible strip brush element 150, having a base 152 with a top 158 and a bottom and a multiplicity of monofilaments 155. Each of the monofilaments has a proximal end and a distal end. The flexible strip brush element has a bristle attachment region wherein the monofilaments are arranged in substantially parallel fashion. The proximal ends of the monofilaments are attached to the top of the base by way of the bristle attachment region within the base 152, and the distal ends of the monofilaments 155 are free and collectively form a bristle end zone 158 at the top. Within the bristle attachment region there is intermingling of a material from the base 152 and a material from the monofilaments 155, for example, thermoplastic. The material from the base 152 fills interstices between the monofilaments 155.
As shown by FIG. 2, a flexible strip brush 100 may be formed from two or more flexible strip brush elements 150 that are mutually bonded in side-by-side fashion so that the free distal ends of the monofilaments 155 cooperate to form a common bristle end zone 108. As shown by FIG. 3, the mutual bonding in side-by-side fashion may be at least partially accomplished by a side bonding region 220. The mutual bonding in side-by-side fashion may be at least partially accomplished by a bottom bonding region 230, as shown by FIG. 4.
A flexible belt brush element is a flexible strip brush element 150, as described above, where the two ends of the base 152 are joined by means of a joint to form an endless loop. The joint may be a scarf joint. The joint may be reinforced by cloth, tape, plastic sheeting, or a high-strength fiber-like material. The joint may be formed by thermal bonding, adhesive, or solvent welding.
As shown by FIG. 5, a flexible belt brush 500 may formed from two or more belt brush elements that are mutually bonded in side-by-side fashion so that the free distal ends of the monofilaments 555 cooperate to form a common bristle end zone 558. The mutual side-by-side bonding may be partially accomplished by a side bonding region or a bottom bonding region. The bottoms of the bases may cooperate to form a base 552 serving as a common belt drive surface. The base 552 may be formed from a flexible brush element 150 wound in helical fashion, adjacent coils of the helically wound base 552 being bonded in side-by-side fashion to form a jointless spiral, as shown by FIG. 6. The ends of the brush element 150 may be formed at an acute angle θ, for example, 45° or less, for example, by cutting the ends at the acute angle θ.
Manufacturing the flexible belt brush 500 may be difficult, as the flexible brush elements 150 may be difficult to align and hold in position for bonding. Therefore, there is a need in the industry to address the above mentioned issues.